Large-scale displays, commonly referred to as or which include video walls, can be on the order of several feet and typically more in diagonal size. Such displays are commonly used in environments in which many people need to view information at the same time, such as in control rooms or operation centers. A number of large-scale displays may be deployed within such an environment.